Another Sunday Afternoon
by Onion Riffs
Summary: Vita's curious about Lucky Star, and goes on the internet to find out more. Will the computer survive this time?


_To say Hayate was displeased about Vita's destruction of the family computer would be to say that the surface of the sun is "hot." In time, her anger faded and a new computer was obtained._

_It was therefore inevitable that Vita again be left alone with the device, and so she again found herself bored on a Sunday afternoon. With little else to do, she turned to her old enemy, the computer._

_I've seen Hayate reading a manga lately, what was it called again? She thought to herself. Oh yeah, Lucky Star._

_With the words typed into Google, she sealed her fate._

Once EveryBlue Moon

_Huh? What's this?_

By: Nathaniel Tre'von Downs

_What a pretentious name_.

Date: 07/19/2009

Subjects: Drama, School Life, Slice Of Life

Description: Xhadoh meets a mysterious girl that just transfered to his school, but she has a secret that is revealed that Xhadoh finds disturbing.

_Is this his school project or something?_

Point Of View: Xhadohs Thoughts And Voice (1st Person)

_... Xhadoh?_

Chapter 1:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Every End Has A Beginning

_This beginning is kind of messed up by overuse of ~.By now, it should have occurred to Vita that this wasn't exactly what she had been searching for. Even so, she continued reading._

One hot morning on Monday I was already late to school and I didn't need another tardy slip to go with the twenty or thirty I already had.

_I've never actually been to school, but I think twenty or thirty tardy slips equals detention._

I whipped between students and ducked under trees to get to my first classes window to sneak in the classroom ~tap tap tap~ Phlare came to the window to help me get in.

_... Phlare?_

Phlare: Xhadoh what the hell happened? you know you already got your limit in tardieness I would think you would take that seriously!

_No, no, I refuse to believe there's people named Xhadoh and Phlare running around. Do their parents hate them or something!_

Xhadoh: I know man, I would've got here earlier but I woke up later than usual, this will be the last time I promise, just cover for me this time.

_Seriously? Those are the names we're going with? ... Idiots._

Phlare: Ok, whatever man, but you need to be more careful next time and quit playing around at night maybe you'll be able to get up in the morning, im just trying to save you the hassle of getting in trouble.

_I'm trying to do a lot of things. Like figure out what "im" is._

The teacher walked in and took the role. His tie was so tacky it just screamed gay!

_Because one tacky tie definitely means gay.__ And what's wrong with being gay anyway?_

I didn't wanna yell it, I just let the class laugh at him.

_"You're all suspended,"__ is what the teacher should have said._

Teacher: We're going to have a new student join us today so everyone give her a nice welcome and BE NICE Xhadoh, and you too Phlare!

_Oh, look, apparently the two main characters are assholes, how nice._

Phlare: Great just what we need is another chick in this hormone filled classroom,

_Vita taps Graf Eisen. "I can't decide if this is sexist, stupid, or both."_

when is she coming anyway?

Teacher: Actually she's here now.

Xhadoh: (Sigh) great juuust great.

_What a jerk._

The teacher excorted a young girl into the classroom, and I looked straight at her in amazement, she was amazing, her eyes glowed, her legs were just fantastic, and she had a great frame, she was the kind of girl that you just want to asked out and go straight to 3rd base with.

_One minute you're going on about how you'd hate to have another girl in the classroom, and now you're creepily talking about how good looking she is?__ Pervert!_

Xhadoh: Daaaaammnnnnnn!

_Hypocrite._

The whole class looked at me while I lowered down in my seat.

_Idiot hypocrite._

Xhadoh: Sorry

Phlare: She is HOT!

Teacher: Please settle your Testosterones boys!

_What?_

_... How?_

Me and Phlare looked at the girl up and down while she walked in.

Xhadoh And Phlare: Nice body!

_Creepy bastards._

Xhadoh: School just got a whole lot more interesting.

Teacher: Everyone this is Naomi

_So she has a normal name, but Xhadoh and Phlare have... Xhadoh and Phlare? Clearly their parents hated them._

Me and Phlare wasn't even paying attention to the teacher all the class period all we did was look at the new student til' the bell rung a hour later.

_Creepy pervert assholes.__ And even I know it should be "Phlare and I" and I haven't even been to school._

Xhadoh: Phlare meet me at my locker.

Phlare: Ok...uh where is your locker?

Xhadoh: (Sigh) your clueless.

_You're one to talk._

Phlare rushed to my locker to see what I needed to talk about, but he stopped in sight of Naomi opening her locker while several guys tried to talk to her.

Phlare: *Bastards*

_HOW DARE THEY TRY TO TALK TO HER LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE._

I walked over to Phlare, he had a dazed look in his eyes I was a bit creeped out by it though.

_Oh, _you're_ creeped out? How do you think the girl feels?_

Xhadoh: Hey whats up with you?

I looked over to my right to see Naomi closing her locker, she was still beautiful as ever, and I never could get tired of that. I started to talk to Phlare but something still kept my attention on her, I knew something was strange but I didn't wanna ruin the moment, She started walking over to me I actually started to panic (weird huh?)

_And now she's terrifying? I don't get it._

Naomi: Hey your that Xhadoh boy.

_As if there's anyone else named Xhadoh?__ Run away, run away quickly._

I knew I was nervous because I was studering.

_People frequently "studer" when nervous._

Xhadoh: Uh...y-yeah I am.

Naomi: And your Phlare right?

I knudged Phlares arm, then he responded in a safisticated voice.

_... Is that supposed to be sophisticated? Because it looks like satisfied and that's just weird._

Phlare: Why yes I am young lady.

Xhadoh: What the hell is the accent for?

_What accent? He suddenly has an accent? And yeah, what the hell is it for?_

The bell rung for lunch and I was so hungry I could pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Lunch~Time}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now we go to the main corner stone of our school, our lunchroom, its a room where everyone can socialize (well except emos and goth kids)

_The whats?_

and where people can ask girls and boys out on dates.

_So __that's__ what a lunch room is for. Silly me, I thought it was for eating._

I finally got to the line in the lunch room and to my surprise Phlare and Naomi was already there.

Xhadoh: Hey how did you get here so fast?

Phlare got a grin on his face.

_"We teleported."_

Phlare: Secret passage way to the lunch room, everyone knows about it.

_That's actually more ridiculous then what I suggested as a joke._

I looked at him in confusion.

Xhadoh: I don't know about a secret way to the lunchroom!

_What the hell kind of architect built this place?_

Naomi wasn't paying any attention to our arguement, in fact she looked like she didnt wanna be there at all, ~she looked out the window the whole time~.

_"Let's ~randomly emphasize our~ words with symbols!" Vita giggled. She was actually starting to enjoy this. Perhaps this computer would not suffer the same fate as the last one after all._

The cafateria was the most beautiful room when the sun came through the windows maybe that was what she was looking at.

_I was under the impression you just ate food in cafeterias. Either I'm wrong or this author's an idiot, and I'm not wrong._

When we sat down ~all the stuff Naomi had on her plate was meat~ I looked at her in surprise.

Xhadoh: Are you sure your gonna eat all that Naomi?

_Because it's impossible that a girl could like to eat meat! I mean, I __never__ eat meat, right?_

_..._

_I hate this author._

Naomi: ...

Xhadoh: Ok if you say so.

_Say what? She didn't say anything_.

Phlare looked at me and says.

_We're switching formats now?_

Phlare: She can eat whatever she wants as long as she keeps that figure.

_Oh, wait, nevermind._

Xhadoh: (Sigh) you really are a pervert aren't you?

_And you're not?_

Today lunch seemed the shortest, my intuition was eager to find the reason Naomi was looking so worried, so I talked to her beside her locker to see what was up.

_The Adventures of Xhadoh the Stalker._

Xhadoh: Hey Naomi are you feeling ok?

_"No, you and your friends had such weird names, it's been bothering me all day." Vita answered for Naomi._

Naomi: What do you mean?

Xhadoh: I mean that when we were at lunch you seemed worried about something what was up with that?

Naomi: Its nothing, really.

_"Now leave me alone or I'll call the cops."_

At that moment I knew something was up by the sound of her voice. She put her books in her bookbag and started to walk out until I stopped her and said.

Xhadoh: Hey, you know you can tell me if somethings wrong don't you?

_"I said I'd call the cops!"_

She didn't say anything to me at that point, she just walked out.

_Presumably to alert the local authorities._

Xhadoh: Hmmm.

_Well, that's chapter one down. Damn, this is pretty bad. Vita chuckled to herself. It had been pretty bad._

_Her smile faded when she realized she still knew nothing about this "Lucky Star" thing. She turned off the computer, and went to look for the manga itself._


End file.
